A Mystery Dungeon Exploration RP
A currently two-seasoned Roleplay that's based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, taking place in the Explorers of Time/Darkness/The Sky World. A few elements from the Red/Blue Rescue team and Gates to Infinity are also included in the roleplay. Plot Blurb It's a special kind of time in this Roleplay. Lord Death and his cultic legion of followers, known as Death's helpers, are wrecking havoc on the land, and it's up to the brave explorers of the world of stop him! Stop him from bringing more Pokemon and guilds to their knees! Story Warning: The following content contains major spoilers for the RP in question. If you want to read the Roleplay for yourself, instead of reading the wiki, then it is recommended that you skip this part. SHOW ME THE STORY The story doesn't begin in any singular point in time. Yes, it is fixed, but it never really had a defining moment. You could say it began with multiple stories, from all different points of veiw. You could argue that it's not the way to describe a story. It is not perfect, but it is where we are from. Origins are murky. It was about a lone young traveler, who sent packages to and from one to another. This part of the story is currently in need of research and information. Season two, however, is a different story. New Beginnings The newest season begins with a Houndoom that goes by the name "Devon", merely in thought of the things that had happened to her before she created the Messenger Guild. She turns to her future as she make her way through the guild, before she gave an audience to the visiting Team Anima, a team of an Eevee, Murkrow, Cyndaquil, and a Blitzle. They had requested to join the guild and Doom had no problem with that, before showing them the way. While this was happening, Team Volt Strike, a team consisting of Mars the Cubone and Firefly the Electrike, had just got done defeating a team of thieves, apparently named Silent Fluttering, and used their badges to teleport over to a village. The sheriff of the village, Deputy Heracross, locked the thieves in a cell and rewarded the two with a few berries, seeds, and Poke. Shocked by the reward amount, the two say their thanks before dashing off to their next adventure. They collapsed of exhaustion, however, when they reached their destination. Meanwhile, a more-careful team of three, consisting of a Shuppet, Chimecho, and Dustox, waited till night fell on the Messenger Guild, before they infiltrated the guild with a distraction, but with the largely populous place, they were caught easily. Team Captors, a Zoroark and Mawile dedicated to capturing criminals, saw this, but decided to let the guild handle it. Their leader, Shuppet, managed to escape and ransack some of the guild, but after learning of his comrades' capture, he met up with the Deputy of the guild, Trey the Torterram and traded his sack of stuff to the guild, along with a promise to never come back to the guild, in exchange for his comrades, with a little bit of gold in between. And with that, they went their separate ways. Back to Team Volt Strike, they woke up in the night to find a Furret, by the name of Flurry, requesting for them to go to Mount Superior, one of the most dangerous dungeons, and bring back her little Sentret sister. Naturally, the two agree to the challenge, and their way to the mountain. It was a long trek, and along the way, they met a mysterious salesman by the name of Wily, who sold them some Luminous Orb, before they finally made their way to the mountain. Trying to be careful, Mars, Firefly, and Flurry buried most of their valuables in the ground, before beginning the dungeon. They were met with a Rhyperior and a Aggron, and immediately ran away from the two. That in itself told them that they weren't ready for the deathly mountain yet. Instead of fighting, the team of two, as well as the client, used hit and run to made their way down to the fifth floor. The only real battle they had was with a marginally-strong Simisear. Eventually, Flurry was reunited with her sister, Sadie. Unhindered Wrath They would've escaped from the dungeon, but they remembered that they buried their stuff outside. Mars went through a short-lived depression before he and Firefly warped the client and her sister to the nearest town. Swiftly making their way out of Mount. Superior, the two dig up their valuables, before transporting themselves to Lurk Mountain, the sight of the Mandibuzz Guild. Sadie would've been stuck there, had it not been for Giratina's Wrath, an infamous monster house, rescuing the Sentret from drowning. Meanwhile, Luna and Doboru had their own meeting with Wily and traded their Leaf Stone for a Razor Claw to evolve the Sneasel, before parting ways... only for Team Forbidders, an infamous team of Zack, the Lucario and Helio, the Krokorok to swoop in a few minutes after the transaction and snatch the Razor Claw right from their possession, easily escaping afterwards. Amount the same time was Dusk and Sola's, an Umbreon and Espeon respectively, exploration in a nameless forest. Following struggled cries, they came across a Nosepass, and before they could respectively get him any sort of help, a draped Pokemon appeared in from the darkness and knocked away Sola and Dusk with one attack, nearly knocking them both out. Just like that, he sliced the Nosepass in half, before disappearing into the forest, leaving the two Eeveelutions to recover their strength. Now at Mandibuzz Guild, Team Volt Strike attempts to find their client, but got side-tracked by a familiar team of three, who scaled the mountain after leaving from the Messenger Guild, and an Aura Sphere soaring at them. Firefly intercepted it and confronted the thrower in question, which was Team Forbidders. After an exchange with Helio and Firefly showing off a portion of their money, both Zack and Helio steals the bundle and runs off with it, much to Mars' disappointment and Firefly's frustration. They, however, did not count on Firefly's sense of smell when Helio flung his goggles at him. If that wasn't enough, a cultic group going by the name of 'Death's Helpers' took a full-on invasion to the Mandibuzz Guild, forcing Team Volt Strike to take cover as the Dark-Types were being slaughtered. Firefly, seeing one near him about to get impaled, saves the Nuzleaf and uses a missed Hyper Beam to get back to cover. Mars, desperate enough to escape, forces himself to learn TM Dig, and make a long stride to dig a long enough tunnel to escape execution. In the places that wasn't in complete turmoil, as of yet, the thieving trio went over to Mandibuzz herself,just to sell the very necklace they've received from Devon, and she seemed to like, so she bought it for more than it's worth, and just after the trade, the Death's Helpers had Mandibuzz surrounded and forced the trio into hiding. Soon after, Death came along, and after a one-sided battle, Death had "Guillotine'd" the Dark Guild Leader, before heading off. With inane cheers, the helpers retreated from the mountain, leaving it in shambles. All the way from the Messenger's Guild, as such insanity happened, Nox suddenly decided that she wanted to visit his sister, and with Team Anima's decisive answer of 'Eh', the four make their way to Devon. While this was happening, Team Captors decides to visit Guildmaster Devon for information on Team Forbidders. Unfortunately, she had none on her. After a run-in with Team Amina that ended in their acquaintanceship, Nova and Lancelot found that the two criminals had been last seen in Lurk Mountain, and with that knowledge, dashed off toward their destination. Back to the matter at hand, Mars had eventually tunneled his way to the bottom of the mountain, with questionable time, though unquestionably beat. Firefly and the Nuzleaf, whose name is apparently Maverick, came out soon after and everything seemed to be okay, until one of Death's Helpers appeared from the hole as well, revealing that they were followed. The Pokemon, being a high-ranking Pawniard, decided to kill them all, until Team Captors swooped in and intervened. Just like that, it was four to one against a powerful Pawniard. Now while the battle raged, the thieving trio had swiped off most of the possessions of the eliminated Mandibuzz Guild. They made their escape off the side, only to stop and see the battling going on from a rocky cliff. While the battle raged on, a Kirlia by the name of Jack picked a fight with Shuppet and the others, and got sent away just as quickly. This owning, however, brought the attention of Death himself, who came by to ask for nourishment, and by Shuppet's rude decline, he attacked and gave Dustox mortal impalement. Intimidating them all to stop attacking, the cloaked male leaped down the cliff and intercepted the battle. Everyone was stunned and the Pawniard was really feeling accomplished, until Death admitted to being Lancelot's old friend. In fact, he was actually being driven away by the 'mon himself. With their short-lived reunion, the Bisharp merely took his leave. After he left, a Pichu appeared, and they coaxed it to not to go Mandibuzz' guild. Eventually, after meetings that ended with this Jack following Doboru and Luna, who was following Death, Firefly had pulled out Helio's goggles, Lancelot himself confirming that they belong to Team Forbidders, and thus, Team Volt Strike and Team Captors teamed up to track down Team Forbidders. Shock, somehow eventually disappeared off to Mandibuzz' Guild, where he would find his father, Volt, dead. Saddened by this, he conjured a rainstorm and cried in it, which led to him being accidentally Thunder'd, being essentially a Lightning Rod out there, and fainted from the pain. Everyone else, however, went to sleep without complaint. Mousy Vendetta Mars awoke the earliest to train his power, though Lancelot woke up to his training, and sparred with him. Mars was out of Lancelot's league, but seeing his current skill level, he praised him, and before they could continue, Nova had whacked the Zoroark and ordered them both to eat, to which they complied. Eventually, Firefly woke up too, and also got some grub. After banterous exchange, Shock had somehow gotten down the mountain and appeared in front of them. Mars and Nova began treating his injuring, and after realizing what he saw, Team Volt Strike dashed up the mountain, worried for their clients. Lancelot followed them, knowing something was up. The sight Mandibuzz' slaughtered guild horrified them all, Team Volt Strike especially. Shock, meanwhile, had dashed back up the mountain and into the guild again. Seeing this, Mars pressed on to find the baby, and he eventually did... as well as his dead father and his Rain Dance. He attempted to comfort the boy, but being that the boy's sudden rage made it thunder in the clouds, he was forced to push him away to avoid him getting electrocuted. Eventually, he was able to lead the boy back to the the entrance. Firefly and Lancelot, while Mars tended to the Pichu, were digging graves for the fallen Pokemon, and Firefly, having been angered by Death and his cult's actions, had decided to make sure he takes down the Helpers. While this went on, Wily Googleplex just went in and explored the flooded areas of Mount Superior with a sharpened ability to dodge, but before he did that, the Xatu made trades with Michiko, the Luxray member of Giratina's Wrath, selling a key for four grand before continuing on his merry way. Firefly, when Mars came back, told them of their newest long-term goal and convinced him to go with it. Nova, meanwhile, rushed back to the rest of the group, looking for Shock, and upon seeing him, immediately started treating the boy. Mars also helped treating the boy, after inferring on how he got his injuries. Eventually, he was bandaged, and the two teams continued to dig graves for the Dark-Types. By night time, just about every body was buried, and the guild was turned to a Graveyard. A bit after they finished, Team Nova, a team composed of Aiden, the Monferno, and his little Chimchar brother, Alex, and Team Dragoon, a powerful team that harbored a Haxorus, a Samurott, and a Volcarona, came into the scene and rested at the mountain as well. Pretty much, everyone went to sleep. Mars woke up earliest once more, this time encountering Winter, a wandering Glaceon. Explaining what happened to the Guild, she got depressed by it and made it Hail, which painfully woke up everyone else. Firefly eventually threatened her under the pretense that she was attacking them, but Mars quickly placed a stop to it, as well a Shock's. Seeing her as a sad case, the Cubone eventually invites her to Team Volt Strike as a new recruit, to which she escatically accepts. The Cubone, after hearing Aiden ask about the nearest guild, informs him of the Flying-Typed Guild via wonder map. Seeing how its far off, Team Nova joins with Team Volt Strike to get there. Meanwhile, Alex, being a playful Chimchar, got right along and played with Shock for a while. Mars informs Firefly of Winter's new membership, which Firefly took with unhindered happiness. All was good until it was mentioned that Shock would not be coming along with them, which upsetting him to the point of running away, right down the mountain. Winter, Team Nova, and Mars, after passing Helio's goggles to Firefly, started down the mountain after the Pichu, and eventually after speed and self-injury, they made it to the kid (Mars and Winter), who was stunned by an unknown attack. Mars, being the concerned one, embraced him before preforming a basic medical revival, cleaning him off as well. Seeing him still resting, they began carrying him up the mountain. When Shock awoke, the boy was questioned by Mars for his motives, and he dirt-writes that he wants to help. The leader of Volt Strike again denied him, knowing how much risk it could put him in. Then Shock acts terrible to him and attempts to go off by himself again, but is stopped yet again by the Cubone. Mars tried to get Shock to stop, but being hurt by Shock's "harsh" words, he slumped into that depressed state of his and abandons the effort. He started up the mountain again when suddenly, Shock's assaulter appears, a Rhyperior, and outright breaks both Winter and Shock with ease. Mars, watching all of this, grew quite enraged and defeated the boss of a Pokemon (With minor support from Aiden & Winter beforehand). Once again did he have to preform some kind of medical revitalization, both for Winter and Shock, as well as wrapping his tail and her left foot in bandages. They were about to carry the numbed baby back up Mount. Lurk, when they heard something coming towards them. While all the cool stuff happened, Firefly and Team Captors, most notably Lancelot, had excessive banter with one another and kept each other entertained. Nova was not amused. 'Delays, Delays, Delays' Team Dragoon, near the entrance, had been sleeping, despite the Hail. The Garchomp villain that they were escorting, however, was not, and made his escape towards Mars and the others. The team of three awoke minutes later and, realizing that their prisoner escaped, rushed after him. Surprisingly, Mars stood his ground against him to protect his friends and fended off the dragon. About about two or more minutes of their encounter, he and Team Dragoon joined together to defeat Garchomp (Mars' Ice Beam + Mitchell's Dual Chop + Douglass' Surf.). As for thanks for helping them, Mitchell the Haxorus, being apart of the Exploration Team Federation, rewards him with the Secret Rank. Now while the sticker seemed unimpressive, Mars still took it with thanks. Winter, during the time, had been watching from behind Mars, weary of Mothra and its appearance. Merely moments after he ranked up did a Dragonite dropped by, handing the team leader a letter before flying away.Upon seeing its contents, (20,000 Poke and an Exploration request.) Mars had to contain his excitement before he shared the news and excitement to Winter, who wanted her first mission. Little did they know of Jack, once again back to spy on them. The Kirlia used Confusion on Winter and kept her tripping. Mars, realizing this, stops her and scoops her into his arms, beginning to get up that final stretch on the mountain. Jack was going to continue riding their situation when his own laugh gave away his position, so he revealed himself. He began embarrassing Mars by reading his mind like a book, though that was interrupted by Winter's icy fury, which Mars had to stop, despite the risk of freezing. By then, Jack was pratically an icicle calling for help. Mars, being nice, freed with Bone Club before leaving with his partner, who had fainted from the use of power. Finally, did the two make it up the mountain, as Lancelot's calling Pidove perched onto his skull cap. He began to explain things to Firefly, who had been shocked by his and his teammate's current state, while passing along Winter. She woke up once more. Jack thanked Mars before following him once again, only to be defeated in one blow by Nova's accidental horn Crunch attack. With Lancelot frantically screaming at her, she spat him in embarrassment. Somehow, he was dazed for only a few minutes before teleporting into recovery. The Kirlia, however, was flooded with the town's memories and actually collapsed from their lingering feelings. Mars, in concern, attempted to check on his condition. Winter woke, just to attempt to justify her actions before fainting again, while Firefly went through nostalgia with it. Nova, meanwhile, was just letting Alex watch her horns. That's it, kay. Meanwhile, a Riolu made her way up the mountain and got shocked and angry upon seeing her fainted, and tried rushing to them and attacking in a rage when Jack screamed and held off everyone in Psychic. It only lasted for seconds before he dropped it. He warped away to contemplate his feelings. The Riolu tried to attack Mars, but Jack suddenly came back and took the attack for him, explaining what he did to Winter. Firefly enraged, gave Winter to Mars and confronted her as well. Seeing him handle it, he went back to Winter and healed her with his Heal Pulse. After conversation, it was revealed that her name was Rio and she was adopted by Winter's family, only for this Rio to be shocked by Winter's joining to a rescue team. She tried to convince her that it was a bad idea, but Winter overreacted and trapped herself and her sister in a barrier of Blizzard. While they dealt with their problems, Team Volt Strike had Jack heal Shock's insides with Heal Pulse, before Firefly went off with Helio's Googles to track the scent of Team Forbidders. Winter swiftly stopped her feud and went to join them. Jack even helps to splinter the injured Pichu's leg. Mars, meanwhile, finally took the time to eat while Lancelot was just utterly confused. Winter went to meet Lancelot. Strangely, almost as if possessed, Jack traps almost in Psychic and threatens to attack Shock if they didn't let him go. Surprisingly, it was Alex who attacked the Kirlia from behind that knocked him out and, therefore, had everyone released. Mars went over to confirm Shock's status, and was relieved to see him okay. No one knew of Jack's deal at the time, so they let it be. Team Captors, meanwhile, thought to put the kid up in Lancelot's mane, for safe-keeping. Meanwhile, Firefly finally caught onto the scent and called for them with a loud Howl. Immediately did Team Captors kick off towards Firefly's location, though Mars stayed behind to confirmed what Winter and Rio wanted to do. Although Winter was allowed to stay with them, Rio was there to watch her while undermining rescue teams. The Cubone harshly criticized her for that, as well as disproved, to which she apologized for. Finally, with everything straightened out, Team Volt Strike, Team Nova, and Team Captors met up once again began their hunt for Team Forbidders, with Firefly leading the way. The Forbidden Chase The triple team of Volt Strike, Nova, and Captors, along with the temporary tag-alone of Shock and Rio, began the hunt for the powerful Team Forbidders. While it wasn't too long, it was certainly bothersome. Of course, Zack and Helio wasn't gonna go easy, and sent a Sandstorm their way, which ultimately resulted in Firefly being left behind. Being pelted by sand, Winter felt to change the weather to ice and then people were getting pelted by ice balls, she brought it to herself, (Note to Errors. You can't focus Hail on one thing, even if it is yourself.) right before Shock used Rain Dance. Even Team Forbidders were annoyed by the weather change, but Zack used this to his advantage and had Helio dig away before he covered his tracks and ran off as well. Meanwhile, Firefly took the time to initiate his Boost Mode, before bursting forward with currently immeasurable speed, the likes of which not even Winter's Quick Attack could catch up to. He almost went out the following range of everyone, but realizing how stupid that would be, crashed into a tree before circling Helio's dig spot. Winter, Lancelot, and everyone else caught up to him... eventually, while Nova and Mars were the last to arrive, being as slow as molasses. After catching their breath, Mars dug into the hole, only to trip his way through the soft entrance. Helio through him back and sealed off the exit, eventually leading into a battle between the two. Everybody else, with the help of Firefly, went after Zack, who had spent his time controlling others. (Note: Make note of how Winter fired Ice Beam perfectly, despite needing help aiming it in the first place.) He left them out to an open field, where he could ambush everyone with a Heracross and Pinsir wombo-combo. Fortunately for the protagonists, Firefly and Lancelot stopped it with a Double Flamethrower Attack (Note: Add this to the list of combination moves, page 61.). While everyone took their time to combat the weakened Bug-Types, Lancelot somehow trumped Zack, for just a moment. The mind control, as well, had worn off on the bugs, and they fainted. The team was happy until Nova spotted his trap and, before she could warn Lancelot fast enough, the Heracross' body was smacked into the Zoroark with Zack's Psychic, before he made hie escape with Sandstorm. Firefly, as a last-ditch effort to keep Lancelot on his radar, had snuffed him out with Odor Sleuth before he ran away. Lancelot grew angry, but he had Nova's help to keep it under wraps. Firefly, however, had no such help and, in his rage, had set a tree on fire. While Nova stood back, Lancelot stopped it with his Extrasensory as Firefly realized what he had done. He sheepishly apologized for it before realizing that Shock, during the battle, had been flung off and stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. The Electrike freed him with a Howl'd Spark, while Rio went off on her own to confront Zack. Only when Winter reminded him of that Mars was dealing with did Firefly started freaking out, though Nova assured him that Helio's only dangerous when angry. He calmed a little at the words and, with the planning of Winter, he and Team Nova went after Zack, while Team Capters and Winter went back to the hole, to get Helio. Back to the Ground-Typed battle and little visibility and little space, Mars and Helio had quite a battle and, despite Helio being on a whole other level, he was still being kept back, though with the use of Orbs and items. Of course, the Krokorok had his fair share of Sitrus Berries, and only when was smashed with a Pounce-boosted Bone Club did he go into a rage that Nova warned about. It was then that Helio quickly overpowered Mars, before whipping him over and over with his Aqua Tail until he was sure that he was unable to move. Helio, after taking time to rest his energy and rage, walked away, leaving behind a Sitrus Berry in exchange for one of Mars' orbs, but not before hearing his parting gift, the Perish Song attack. The song went on until Mars fainted. The team of three was right above the hole, digging their way in to discovered a fainted and injured Mars. Nova, with Lancelot's help, went to heal Mars of his bloodied back and unconsciousness. Winter, in her rage, darted forward and fired off multiple Ice Beams at the retreating Helio. (Note: ALL the fekking accurate Ice Beam shots!) Immediately did he went into another rage and clashed with Winter, eventually leaving her trapped within both Rock Tomb and a petrified state, thanks to Mars' stolen orb. He began stomping away, only to succumb to the dastardly effects of Perish Song, and collapsed. Winter, terrified of that, screamed for help in her petrified state. Team Captors heard her call and Lancelot left Mars in Nova's claws to discover the source. He was shocked to see her petrified and Helio down. After freeing her with a jab, they inspect Helio and wonder for his sudden fainting, so the two just trot back with the villain in two. Mars, while everything went on, went through a nightmare of recent events and his failures in them. After seeing his best friend die, he awoke from the dream in screams. Nova, while initially shocked, quickly comforted him. He quickly realized just how much he failed and began to go into a depression.The Mawile, however, wasn't having any of that and immediately assured him of his power, even complimented him about it. At the same time, she made serious note of Team Forbidders and their prowess. Mars, after some time to absorb that information, came to accept the fact, for now, and was going to mull it over, but Winter and Lancelot had arrived, shocking him with Helio's fainted body. No on actually knew how he fainted, but he did. They suspected something like Perish Song, but Mars didn't seem to know what Perish Song even was. During their wonderment, Jack had followed close to the group and used that to take Shock hostage, tying him up before sending messages to everyone in the tunnel. Either give him money or he keeps Shock. Winter and Lancelot went up to check it out, while Nova and Mars stayed behind. What had happened was a short-lived battled that easily ended up in the rescue of Shock. Speaking of short-lived battle, Firefly and Team Nova untangled a worn Rio and went had a chase sort of battle where, after stalling them enough, disappearing off the map with the help of a Kadabra. The team, having nothing to go, was forced to return to the rest of the group. Back to the cave Pokemon, Mars had asked Nova of what it took to protect something, and in a philosophical move, the Mawile explained how one would protect something if it was close to them, but some things needed to be let go. He mulled it over, but realized that he had so little ability to do so, though Nova consoled him with the thought that it's a good thing, and the two of them realized that they weren't very different. After the battle with Jack, Winter questioned why he would take Shock, and when he gave the simple answer of money, the Glaceon immediately berated him for doing so. He, in anger, was about to deck Winter, but paralysis and Shock made sure that he went down. Speaking of directions, a Pikachu had wondered into the scenes, asking around for her brother where she conviently found him. Shocked about his injuries, the girl, apparently named Lily, started accusing everyone of hurting him, even going so far as to almost attacking Winter. Still, after Winter's rational, calming words,she restrained herself enough to wait for Mars. Winter called for them to get out and out Nova and Mars came, both surprised at Lily's existence. Mars reluctantly explains what happened to Lily, which brings her to tears. Before he could answer miscilanneous questions, he was caught in a warming embrace from Lily, who thanked him for finding her brother. She rewarded him with a magnet, and though Mars tried to denied it for not wanting to take from poor Pokemon, she assures him of either having it or her feeling guilty of not paying him back. Lily even wanted to go to town with Mars, and the Cubone had to accept her plea, seeing her so despeate for a safe place. Nova seemed touched at their moment, while Lancelot didn't really seem to care, at least not as much as Nova. No one expected Lily to reveal them to be parentless, and when she told that to Shock, he wept as well, though they eventually calmed down. Back with the chase quadret, they made their ways back over the tunnel area. Seeing everyone there with their peaceful moment, Rio and Firefly happily decided to crash the party. Unknowningly to them, Lancelot suspected this and held them back with some vines, which Rio easily rid of with Blaze Kick before the two of them playfully rushed their respective best companion. That led to Mars explaining the situation to the new arrivals, including how no one knew how Helio fainted. Speaking of Helio, Lancelot went into the tunnel to drag his unconscious body out. (Note: Note how Blade did this TWICE, once on page 66, other on page 67) Firefly joked about how Nova stated the obvious, only for her to ragingly berate him for not knowing his enemies, as well as how Pokemon precieved differences in one's form. When he questioned it, Nova strangely went to Zack's childhood, how his mother favored his twin sister due to his weird traits, as well as Lancelot leaving his crime family for justice. Firefly, shocked, asked how Nova knew that mysterious information, but she kept it secret, for some reason, and Firefly just let it off. He and Team Captors watched Mars console Lily and her brother, as well as her never being able to pay off her debt, before everyone went to rest for the night. Lancelot tied Helio to a tree before resting away. Jack, during this, had teleported away and had somewhat recovered to meet two birds in his sight. He tried to convince them to attack the triple team of three, but the Fletchling, who goes by Youta, decided against it, under a pedestal of arrogance, and just flew off with his Taillow companion. The two went to sleep on tree that Aiden was resting in. Well, Youta had tried to, but he failed, so went to the top of the tree and softly started singing. 'Moonlit Reflections' In the dead of night, Mars had awaken on his back, quickly arising to feel the medicine, which was dried to a crust. He realized that he was the only one awake at the time and turned to the rays that led him to the moon. The sight of it welled a bitterness inside of him and he began to question himself about it. Winter, from Mars' questions, also woke up, and seeming Mars saddened, attempted to comfort his loneliness with the reminder of his friends, to no avail. Youta, hearing their chatter, hopped down a few branches to hear it better, seeing the both of them as weaklings. The Glaceon thought she saw him, but she couldn't confirm it. Mars, at first, mentioned humans to see if she knows of it. When that was confirmed, he told her of ho used to be a human himself, and that very fact had sent Winter off into a daze. Youta tumbled into a few branches before attempting to hide himself, which Mars spotted easily. He attempts coxes the Fletchling out, though he falls out finely on his one. He helps Youta up, at first facing massive sarcasm before calming him with an Oran Berry. The two begin to speak of their bodily experiences and Mars grows suspicious of his behavior, that he was possibly a human himself. Just before he could clench it, Aiden had piped up about going him, to which Mars offered to take him there. Eventually, they all ended up figuring out that them three, Silvius, being the other bird's partner, and Alex, were all human, and their lament had been shared around. Mars' inability to reflect on his past, with no memory of it. Aiden's great homesickness. Youta's lack of control over his own body. The trio had rationalized fate bringing them together, and Aiden had helped to ease Mars out of his loneliness, caused in great part by the moon. It was around this time that a certain Espurr had, in the midst of her training, scarcely heard their chatter and investigated, although was promptly spotted by Mars and the others. Introducing herself as Charlotte, she got into it at first with Youta, after a flare of his arrogance. Things settled and they properly got those introductions out. Before they could continue further, she had basically detected some presence behind a tree and proceeded to point her spoon at it, splinting the whole tree, much to everyone's shock. The spy revealed himself to be Jack, much to the Cubone's surprise. When Charlotte enquired, he mainly left his intentions cryptic, leading her to question Mars on the story behind him, which he readily supplied. Weighing the story in, she ended up questioning Winter's odd gaze on her, as if something was wrong, to which she ended up denying. Getting out the fact that Mars and Youta both led teams, Volt Strike and Thermal Riders respectively, she requested to joined them until town, which the Cubone easily agreed to. With thanks, they all decided on going to sleep, which they did, Mars shaking his skull cap of debris and looking back on the things that happened while Charlotte found an orange, striped egg and proceeded to keep it warm, for now. Little did they know that a Pawniard had been listening in, making his escape once they were all asleep. Meanwhile, in a different place altogether, an Accelgor had swiftly traversed up a mountain, onto village rooftops, quickly stopping in front of someone's house. Knocking on the door, he had been greeted by the face of Village Leader Stoutland, appearing glad at first. The face went serious before he was told of the 'grave news' from one of the villagers. Appearing shocked, he noted to inform everyone and thanked him for his services. He proceeded to bow before bounding off. The canine stared back to his adobe, wondering just how this could've happened. Audacious Arachnids It had been a peaceful morning... until Silvius decided to sing. Terribly. And off-key, sending the entire camp into disarray, most notably with Firefly rolling around in agonized circles and Charlotte blowing all the leaves off the tree above her. Eventually, he had been knocked out cold, thanks to a 'stray' rock from Aiden. He was promptly cuffed for it by Youta for the violent behavior. Mars, after taking his own Heal Seed, would give Silvius a Reviver. Refreshed and rejoicing, he was about to sing once more, until slapped by his own partner, leaving him wondering why everyone hated good music. By that time, Charlotte, Lily, and the others, including the egg, had joined up with the rest of the group, and while banter against Silvius continued, the Pikachu inquired to why the cat's ears were closed. She crassly explained the mess it could created, leaving a few Pokémon disturbed, Firefly enough to seriously ask who this lady was. Charlotte regretted it afterwards, and promptly apologized. Mars took the time to go over her introduction, which lead the Electrike to put shade on the amount of Pokémon they were escorting in the first place. The Pikachu siblings forgave her, on the loose word that she wouldn't do it again, much to Firefly's agreement. Mars, at the time, would go over the Wonder Map and, after an exchange of words and crossing out locations from the map, mainly Craggy Coast, they would eventually settle on Alma Town being the best route to take. So, with everything figured out, the sizable group of Pokémon would begin making their way through a forest area. In the meantime, with high spirits, odd sounds were being heard. Scuttling. At first just by Shock, the group steadily started to get unnerved with the spider webs and increasing sounds. Something even rushed past their trail in a somewhat stealthy, but alarming fashion. That finally told them that something, or someone, was stalking them. Stopping right in front of a great spider-web, Firefly finally realized what this place was and urged everyone to get out A.S.A.P. before they were assaulted by String Shots, leaving Firefly, Silvius, Lily, and Charlotte tied up. Having Alex stayed out of the fight, Aiden's flame's had drawn out a multitude of Spinarak, six in total, followed by the leading Ariados. At once, he called them to Poison Sting the ones in the trapped Pokémon, while two had ambushed Aiden for a back-to-back attack. That attack left everyone, as well as the ones that had been trapped, poisoned, bar Lily. Charlotte staved off the attacking Pokémon from Mars with Disarming Voice, in turn causing them to aim for Shock and tie him up. Mars knocked out one of them via Bonemerang, only for the Ariados to begin assaulting him with Sucker Punch and Psychic, just for Rio and Winter to interfere with the fight afterwards. Well, more-so Winter, as the last two Spinarak had knocked down the Riolu via Shadow Sneak. That left Mars able to figure out how to help everyone else and, for the moment, dropped out of the fight with Dig. In the meantime, Rio knocked out one of them via Blaze Kick, with help from Winter's out of control Blizzard, while Aiden had dislodged another. Ariados showed off his own Psychic abilities by taking her attack and sweeping her into a tree with it, as a snow tornado, leaving his own troops in awe. Back to the Cubone, he came out beside Charlotte, their Ice Beam and Scratch freeing them from the String Shot binds. And then came the counterattack. She attacked via Confusion, which ached him enough to break his Psychic concentration. Aiden used that chance to knock out the two next to him with a final Flame Wheel before succumbing to the poison. In the meantime, Mars went over to free the Chu Siblings, with Charlotte covering their hides from oncoming attacks. In turn, she counter-attacked with Confusion, taking out another one. Over to the siblings, finally, the twosome had freed them both with the same combination. The last Spinarak had retreated after assessing the situation with their leader, who proceeded to straight-up knock out Winter via Sucker Punch. Charlotte, in retaliation, landed a Psybeam that pushed further him back. By that time, however, the Spinarak had reported back with spider language and the mob leader finally retreated himself, but not before binding the Cubone and Espurr together with Spider Web. Rio, enraged, attempted a Blaze Kick, but he 'caught' that and leapt away, with the Riolu in tow. All the while, Firefly Misconceptions/Errors: General * Winter's Ice Beam attacks had been dead-on just about every time. Usually when she's angry, interestingly enough. Delays, Delays, Delays * Winter trapped a Blizzard within a Barrier move to have alone time with Rio, but blizzards scientifically can't flow without the presence of air. * In the same scene above, Winter's Blizzard frosted the barrier inside almost instantly, when ice takes time to completely enclose an area like that. * Somehow, Winter left the area where she caused the blizzard, without smacking into the ice that coated the inside of the barriar, a physical impossibility. Moonlit Reflections *Prince refers to the moon in the sky as a waxing moon, when Mars turned to stare at it. Technically, since he saw a full moon before, it should be a waning moon. Audacious Arachnids * Prince mentioned that there was three Spinarak and an Ariados left after Aiden's first attack on them, but in actuality, it was four Spinarak. * Midnight had appeared to misread Prince's previous post. When the Ariados caught Rio coming towards him, it was meant in a sight-caught sense, so instead of leaping away by his lonesome, he ended up 'catching' her and leaping away with a second hostage. Category:Roleplays